Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is in tablet and hybrid computers. Hybrid computers may act as a tablet computer or a laptop computer, and may include input devices that may be coupled to or separated from (e.g., removably attached to) a display portion, where the display portion may also include other components that facilitate operation of the computer (e.g., processor, memory, etc.). The tablet and/or hybrid computers may utilize one or more input devices to provide user input to the computers.